


The Ocean Tides

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2016 (Nov 26 - Dec 2) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fairytale prompt, Fast Pace, Fluff, M/M, Mermaid!Kags, References to lots of fairytales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]He saw something coming towards him but from the shape of it, it didn't look like a shark but a… mermaid? Before his mind went unconscious, he caught a glimpse of a pair of deep blue orbs that was so beautifully reflected under the moonlight that managed to seep into this depth of the sea before it went dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiKage week: Day 3
> 
> Prompt: Fairytale/ ~~Apocalypse~~

The wind was extremely strong that night making the ship swayed a little too much, nauseating some people who were on board as they held onto the nearest thing possible to avoid getting thrown into the fierce ocean. It was a small crew of travelers who were scouting the island that was about few hundred miles from the mainland. They hired the locals to bring them there as they figured out whether the place would be a great vacation spot or not. The island was breathtaking and with few dozen photos they left before sundown but were welcomed by a storm that was not forecasted.

“Kei, hand these out to everyone, we’re gonna be responsible if anything happens to any of these people.” Tsukishima just grabbed the life jackets from his dad and immediately handed them out. He didn't want to go in the first place to this silly trip, hell he never sees what was it about the vast ocean that doesn't end and the deepness within only god knows what's hidden underneath that has his father fascinated. Akiteru of course couldn't be any more excited, but he was sick that night so Kei was left with no choice but to accompany his dad after a few persuasions from his mom. Even though he hates it, he already mastered the art of handling and navigating the small ship, and since his father was not getting any younger, it was rational that his mother was worried of her husband’s wellbeing.

While he was busy giving out the life jackets, he was knocked down to the floor of the ship when someone ran through the narrow ship tunnel that he was standing at and didn't even bother to apologize after making him fall. However, soon he realized what the passenger was running from as he stumbled forward before water came gushing into the ship and everything was upside down. Something knocked the air out of him while the ship was trying to regain its balance back which was something that seemed impossible at the moment since the water that entered the ship was too much and was engulfing the vessel down the vast ocean, his worst nightmare. He couldn't see anything clearly since the first stumble dropped his glasses somewhere inside the ship but he tried to swim his way out of the ship which was easy enough since it was small and soon he was on the surface trying to catch his breath. Above the surface he could see few heads bobbing up and down indicating that the others were safe which was a relief.

“Help, I can't find my fiancée, she can't swim. She-she-” He didn't know what had gotten into him, but Tsukishima grabbed an extra life jacket that was floating conveniently next to him, took a deep breath and went back into the ocean and tried to look for something or anything which was absurd because he can't see shit without his glasses but he had to try. He couldn't let his father do the diving, but also it’s like something pulled him to be inside the ocean again. Luck must truly be on his side that night as he saw a woman flailing her arms trying to reach the surface but failed so he quickened his strokes and swiftly put the jacket on woman and pulled the inflator. In mere seconds she was pulled up to the surface. He took a few seconds to look at the darkness below him and shivers went down his spine imagining what terrifying creatures were living under that depth.

He looked back up and started swimming to the surface again when suddenly something slammed him on the back and he lost few air due to the impact. What he saw from his peripheral vision made him lose more of his breaths as he saw a shark coming towards him. It was not helping that for some reason the creepy soundtrack of Jaws were playing at the back of his mind. He was swimming frantically which was a bad idea indeed because he was losing air faster than he was reaching the surface. Another slam and he choked some saltwater into his lungs. The next thing he knew, he was coughing and drowning the salt water. His vision was getting blurrier as his lungs screamed for air. He saw something coming towards him but from the shape of it, it didn't look like a shark but a… mermaid? Before his mind went unconscious, he caught a glimpse of a pair of deep blue orbs that was so beautifully reflected under the moonlight that managed to seep into this depth of the sea before it went dark.

* * *

“Hmm, the Ocean is not in a good mood tonight.” Hinata who was playing with the sea anemones said.

“Yeah, I can feel it too. I wonder what's wrong.” Kageyama said as he looked at the refracted shape of the moon, but being thousands of meters below the surface the only thing that’s could be seen was basically his imagination of the moon. As a future-crowned king of the sea, he wasn't allowed to go and venture through the vast of the ocean afraid of attacks from other creatures. He can only do that when he's crowned, which is ridiculous to him because where's the logic behind locking up the prince but set the king free. The king is far more vulnerable compared to his son but even if he did break a few rules, his parents shouldn't be shocked anymore because they have caught him doing exactly that more than a few times. He was hoping that his parents would just give the title to someone else because he was getting restless having guards escorting him everywhere and sneaking out to places he wanted to go. Instead, he just got an earful from them both saying that the king title is not something you give, the royal bloodline must be preserved and crap.

“I’m gonna go take a look, Hinata, cover for me.”

“What? Kageyama, wa-” He didn't even finish his words when the young prince dashed above towards the light, it made sense that his parents wanted to preserve the bloodline since the sea creatures who was born under royalty was born with given talents, one of Kageyama’s many talents is to swim unbelievably fast that could rival a swordfish’s speed.

He thought he was fast enough but when he glanced back he saw his two guards were on his tail, literally. “So, they knew I would bail tonight too. Hmm, let's see if they can catch up.” He swam faster leaving quite a gap from himself and the two sharks behind him.

_Tobio, what are you doing?_

Kageyama stopped suddenly when he heard the voice. He resumed his swim with a slower pace but sighed before he replied.

_I'm going to the surface, I want to see the moon._

Although he couldn't hear it, but he knew that his mom just sighed deeply hearing his words. His mother was gifted to talk to anyone through their minds and whoever the recipient of her talking end can answer her back.

_There's nothing I can do to stop you, isn't it?_

_No, mother._

_Fine then. Just don't leave your guards behind. They're just following orders._

_But they're so slow_

_Tobio what did I say about being arrogant with your abilities._

_Arrogant people are just ignorant who doesn't see how others contribute to their mere existence. Yeah, I know I didn't mean it. I just don't like being followed all the time._

_Either you have your guards at all times or you don't get to see the moon. Your choice._

_Fine._  

He stopped moving and waited as patiently as he could for his two guards and soon enough they appeared. After swimming what felt like forever, since he was not used to swimming this slow, he was shocked to see the scene in front of him as destroyed woods were floating about the water and a shark slamming onto a boy.

“Stop him!” Without further orders his two guards move and surrounded the culprit shark while Kageyama swam towards the boy whose movements were getting lifeless by the second. As soon as he grabbed the boy’s face, he knew he’ll die from the lack of air so he connected their mouths together and exhaled. He didn't have to wait long to see that the unconscious boy’s chest was moving indicating that he was alive. He took the boy’s limped hands and put it over his shoulder, gripping his wrists and swam as fast as he could to the shore not before he told his guards what he was doing as to avoid getting another unpleasant lecture from his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

He coughed too loudly and his throat felt like it was on fire. His back, his head, mostly everything hurts and when he opened his eyes, he could tell that his brother was next to his bed even with the blurry vision.

“Oh, you're awake. Thank god.” He didn't reply but hold out his hands towards the glass of water on his bedside table which Akiteru helped him reached and he never felt so relieved. It’s like he has been gulping seawater for the past 10 hours. Wait? He did gulp seawater? But how long ago was that? Thankfully for him, his brother started talking and telling him what happened without him opening his mouth to question it.

“Dad and the others are fine. They were stranded on the water far longer than you though. They said that they were looking for you because you didn't come up after saving that woman’s life. But the people at the beach found you stranded and brought you to the hospital before calling mom. That's when she got worried and asked some people to check and yes they rescued them. How did you swim so fast to the shore Kei, didn't know you had it in you?”

“I don't. Someone saved my life.” He said, at least his throat didn't feel like it was about to fall off.

“Someone saved your life? Who? How could they save you without the others noticing?” He was about to open his mouth but realized the answer to that question was utterly insane. He saw, a mermaid? That can't be it. Those creatures don't exist, so he closed his mouth again. 

“I-I don't remember.” Akiteru kept on talking but he didn't even bother to process what his brother was blabbering about instead decided to gaze out the hospital’s window that overlooked the ocean. The thing is, he was always afraid of the fact that the ocean was so humongous and unknown but it never failed to attract him to go towards it ever since he was a kid. Whenever he was down, he would take a walk and the next thing he knew he was sitting on a cliff that was hanging over the ocean. He always thought that it’s due to the fact that his father had geared him to love the sea so much since he was young but last night's incident made him think twice. What was he thinking looking back down after saving that woman’s life? But before that, why did he even get into the water in the first place? He believes he’s being a good Samaritan but deep down he knew something pulled him into the water and the shiver he felt wasn't from terror but from excitement? Gosh, he must not tell his dad about this or the old man won't stop bugging him about it.

* * *

The event went well, and the Kageyama royalty never been so proud of their son being able to handle such crowd of diversity. They have finally raised a good son because two years before, the prince could only put a scowl on his face and scream orders to everyone. After a little acquaintance with Sugawara and Hinata, he began to change for the better. Being considerate to others, communicate better and even took into account other’s feelings before talking. Of course there are many areas he needed to improve, but this was more than impressive. However, they should've known better that their only son and heir to the throne had an ulterior purpose as to why he was behaving so well that night.

“Mother, father, since the event is over, can I ask for a tiny favor.” That should've been their first clue but they were too happy to realize.

“Yes honey, what is it?”

“Can I go to the land tonight?” The King almost choked on his drink when he heard his son’s words.

“The land? What? No! And no, that's not a tiny favor Tobio. That's huge.” And the scowl was back on his face.

“I’ve been nothing but obedient this last month, I haven't gone to the surface, ran away, and I even entertained all the guests tonight. So please let me go to the land, it’s full moon tonight.”

“Looking at the moon doesn't necessarily mean you can go to the land. I won't forbid you to go to the surface but not to the land!” Kageyama looked at his mom hoping to get her to back him up and truly the queen was always spoiling their only child.

“He did behave well tonight. Maybe we can give him one night.” He looked at his dad expectantly with a smile that he didn't want to wipe off his face hearing his mother's approval.

“I’ll be good, I promise. I won't talk to people, I will just go to the woods and sit still on the hill to stare at the moon and I’ll be back before midnight. I swear!” He pulled up his right hand with his left hand over his chest. The King just sighed, he knows his son well enough to know if he won't give permission to this, the prince will only sneak away when they were distracted and that could be more dangerous.

“Okay, but one condition!” Kageyama nodded his head excitedly.

“Aone and Ushijima by your side, at all times.” Both other Kageyamas looked at the King confused. Only their direct bloodline ever have the ability to transform their tails into a pair of legs. Before they could shoot him with more questions, he added.

“I know they can't go to the land, but the hill oversees the ocean at bay, so they will hide from the human’s eyes but keep tabs on you at the same time. That's the only way I’ll let you go up there and no compromise.” Kageyama hugged his dad tightly and mustered a small thank you before he swam to the bay. As he stepped foot, well in this case, stepped tail on the land he looked back at his guards.

“You know where the hill is, so give me like half an hour maybe to get there. I’m not as fast as I am with my feet than with my tail. I’ll see you there. And thanks for doing this.” The two sharks looked at each other before looking back at the prince.

“It’s okay Your Highness, it’s our job anyway.”

“Yeah, your job is to practically escort the spoilt prince, hate to be you guys, I know how difficult I can be sometimes. So just accept the thanks for now, I’ll make it up to you guys later.” With that, he pushed himself up to the ground and pulled his tail away from the water. He closed his eyes as he feels the tingling sensation on his lower body and imagined a pair of legs not forgetting a pants and a shirt. When he opened his eyes, he was fully dressed and there he was standing with his own two legs. It took him a few minutes to accustom to the new limbs, he hasn't done this in years so he needed some practice but he mastered it after few stumbles. His guards watched from the side in awe from the transformation while keeping a keen eye on their surroundings.

“Okay then, I’ll be going now.” He walked barefoot through the sandy beach, enjoying the feeling of the small beads of sand particles on his feet and the breeze that was stroking his skin. He shivered slightly but he knew he can manage a few hours of the wind before going back into the water. He entered the forest that he knew would lead to a clearing on top of the hill and true enough his memory didn't fail him again as about 15 minutes of walking he reached the peak of the hill. He settled down on the ground and stared into the full moon that's beautifully displayed above him and wiggles his toes on the grass, enjoying the weird sensation. He doesn't get to do this all too often, so he might as well use the senses on his feet to the most while he can. And the most he could think of was just making sure he feels every single surface of the ground that touched his sole. He shivered again when a breeze past him but he just smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

“Kuro? Kuro~~ where are y-”

Kageyama jerked a bit when he heard the voice and turned around to see the boy he saved a month ago was standing about few feet away from him.

“Oh, I -urm- sorry, I’m looking for my lost cat. Do you happen to see a black cat with fur on his head so long that it can be mistaken as bangs?” _A cat? What’s a cat?_ He was about to answer the question when he remembered his promise to his dad and decided to touched his throat, hopefully the boy understands him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Urm-” They both turned to the sound of the bush moving near them. A few seconds later a cat came out of it and started meowing at Tsukishima.

“There you are. I thought we lost you for good this time."  _Ah, so that's a cat. What a weird little creature._

"Urm, do you wanna pet him?” Kageyama looked shocked at the offer because he was busy feeling in awe of the animal in the boy’s hands. He pointed to himself to confirm that the boy was offering him and not someone else to which he just laughed.

“Yes you, I don't see anyone else around here.” Kageyama stood up and went to Tsukishima. The cat has snuggled comfortably on Tsukishima’s chest, and Kageyama slowly reached his hand out to touch it. The next thing he knew, the cat stretched out his paws and scratched Kageyama’s hands before it jumped away from Tsukishima’s grasp. Kageyama barely kept his yelp to himself trying very hard to make sure that he kept his voice to himself.

“Hey- oh damn it, are you okay? Shit. Here, let me take a look.” The minute he touched Kageyama’s hands something flicked in his mind and they both jolted from the contact simultaneously before looking at each other's eyes. Golden brown meeting deep sea blue.

“Have we met before?” Kageyama was about to nod his head when he decided against it because explaining how they met and  _what_ he really is would be too much for the boy. So, he shook his head.

“Oh, my bad then. You look somewhat familiar though. I'm Tsukishima Kei. Aand I don't know how you’re gonna tell me yours. Never mind, if we don't tend that hand of yours, it’s gonna get infected. I’ll just ask my brother to look for Kuro. Are you okay with coming back to my place?”


	3. Chapter 3

His heart was racing which was scaring him because he never felt that way. This person in front of him looked too familiar and _shit_ _he has some gorgeous eyes._ His attire was weird, besides the fact that he went all the way into the forest barefoot, he wasn’t dressed to prep for the weather that was getting chillier outside, but Tsukishima didn’t point out anything. And this guy looked like he was having his first walk outside. _What_ _if he just escaped from a kidnapper? Nope, Kei, stop that, he’d be trying to find help if that was the case._

“I’m home. Nii-chan, I found Kuro but he ran away again. Can you go and find him this time?”

“Sure, that cat usually comes home by itself anyway. Where’d you fi- oh, hello there. You didn’t tell me you were bringing a friend over. Hi, I’m Tsukishima Akiteru. And you are?” Akiteru who was watching TV when his brother came in stood up and held out his hand for a handshake, expecting an answer from the stranger. Kageyama shook his hands with a horrified looking face which Tsukishima noticed.

“U-urm, he uh, he can’t speak. We just met and Kuro scratched his hands, so I thought it was only nice to look at it before anything happens. You can sit, I’m going to get the first aid kit.” With that, Kageyama was left alone with Akiteru at the living room and the air was getting thicker from awkwardness as the older Tsukishima pushed his brain to think of a way to break the silence. He almost jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he looked at Kageyama, the boy was pointing at a small whiteboard on the fridge. As he grabbed the board and the marker that thankfully Akiteru had the decency to take off the lid, he sat down and wrote something on it as the other waited for him patiently.

_My name is Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you._

Akiteru smiled and before he could start asking the next question, Tsukishima appeared with an aid kit. Akiteru scooted away from Kageyama giving space for his brother to occupy and tend to Kageyama’s hands. Tsukishima had a glance on the board and smiled slightly which almost shocked his brother.

“Well, at least that settles the name issue, _Kageyama-kun._ ” Kageyama’s heart stopped beating once when he heard his name being said by Tsukishima.

“I’ll make you a drink, Kageyama-kun, do you want coffee?” _What’s coffee?_ He shook his head.

“Tea?” _Ah, I know what tea is._ He nodded his head, and Akiteru went to busy himself. There was another jolt of current felt on his hands and they both pulled their hands away. It was confusing not only Kageyama but also Tsukishima.

“Sorry, urm, may I?” He held his hands out and Tsukishima took it gently, as if he would break his hands if he were to hold it too rough. Kageyama almost sighed in content as Tsukishima’s warm hands grasped his cold ones. He continued to look around the house as he took in all the weird contraptions in it, but doing it subtly as to avoid looking too mysterious. Akiteru came back and put the tea on the table in front of Kageyama and Kageyama nodded to him as thank you.

“So, where do you live Kageyama?” He used his other hand that wasn’t being dabbed by whatever it was that Tsukishima was dabbing, and pointed towards the general area of the house’s gate.

“Down the street? Did you just move here?” He shook his hand and pointed the same place again but making a gesture that it was over the street. “Hmm, two streets down?” He shook his head again.

“Is it across the island across the ocean?” Tsukishima guessed and Kageyama nodded excitedly. Well, he wasn’t technically living on that island, but that’s the closest land to the sea so that’ll do for now.

“Wow, that’s far. How’d you get here?” He stroked his hands.

“Wait, you swam here?” The two brothers shared a glance when Kageyama nodded his head. “Isn’t it too cold to be swimming during this season?” He tilted his head to the side slightly, confused by the question before shooking his head.

Akiteru’s phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. “Sorry if he’s too noisy.” Kageyama shook his head and looked at his hand that was bandaged neatly by Tsukishima. He felt bad as he knew the thing will be torn off when he gets into the water soon. He took the board again and wrote something while Tsukishima waited for him.

_Thank you. You didn’t have to, it was just a small scratch._

Tsukishima smiled at him and it took the blue-eyed male’s breath away. “No, I wanted too. It’s weird, because usually Kuro is friendly with people. Kageyama wrote something again.

_That’s normal actually, I’m not likeable, so I would usually be treated with a cold shoulder when I meet others for the first time._

Tsukishima read it with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Kageyama. The male in front of him wasn’t looking all that disheartened by what he said, meaning that he was actually telling the truth, and he’s okay with it. “Hmm, I  have to disagree with that, I kinda like you.” The minute those words came out of his mouth, his face started to get flushed. “Ah, I mean, you’re acting not so unlikeable, you know, I’m sure those people are wrong, and urm, I know you’re nice becaus-” He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm and he looked at Kageyama as he turned the board towards him to let him read what he just wrote.

 _Relax Tsukishima, I like you too. You seem nice._ If he wasn’t blushing before, he was now. _Damn it, this guy is blunt._

Thankfully, his brother saved him from the awkwardness that he put himself through when the older Tsukishima entered the living room again. “Sorry Kei, Kageyama-kun, duty calls, I need to help dad down the sea. Hope I get you see you again Kageyama-kun.” Kageyama nodded as Akiteru got out of the house. Tsukishima was back to being in the awkward silence again. _Damn Akiteru and his works._

Kageyama scooted forward a little bit to have a better look on some sea shells that were on display below the glass top of the coffee table. He looked at Tsukishima before he touched it, silently asking for permission. “Go ahead, those are made by my brother’s girlfriend. Saeko-neesan might look tough on the outside but she has a soft spot for sea shells and anything related to the sea. I take that back, everyone in this area seemed to be obsessed with the sea.” Kageyama pointed at Tsukishima and shook his head questioning the blonde’s disinterest towards the ocean.

“Oh me? I like it, but it scares me sometimes. I mean there are so many things in there that we still don’t know about.” Kageyama nodded his head, knowing better what’s really in the depth. He was told before that it was a forbidden place for humans or any land creatures, that’s why they couldn’t go pass beyond the ‘Twilight zone’. Tsukishima pointed at the rarest shell that Saeko gave them, which structure looked particularly striking compared to the rest of them as it’s raised ribs look resembled a spiral staircase. “This is known as the wentletrap, also known as the staircase or ladder shells for, obvious reasons.” Kageyama nodded at his words, and he reached the collar of his shirt before pulling out the same shell attached to a silk string wrapped around his neck. At that moment, Tsukishima felt like banging his head on the wall because he was just about to show off his cool knowledge about a rare shell. _This guy practically lived on an island somewhere around the sea, Kei. Obviously, he knows about them. Smooth, just smooth._

He made a mistake when he looked back at Kageyama and realized how close they were to each other, and yes he has seen those eyes before, but where? “You sure we’ve never met before?” Kageyama shook his head slowly as he shivered hearing Tsukishima’s voice dropped a few tones. For some reason, it’s like there was an invisible magnet in between them because they slowly moved towards each other involuntarily. “Are you sure?” He asked again, this time, he looked at the other male’s lips as the latter nodded his head. 

“Hmm, that’s weird, because you look so familiar.” Their faces were mere millimeters away and the next thing they knew their lips touched. The contact struck another jolt through their bodies but this time instead of pulling away, the current glued their lips together. They deepened the kiss as Tsukishima held Kageyama’s face, angling his head to make it more comfortable. It was weird because neither of them were one to kiss a stranger they literally just met, sober at that, but the kiss was too good for them to part. Kageyama swiped his tongue to Tsukishima’s lips and he gained access into his mouth a second later before their tongues began to dance inside their mouths.

Suddenly, Kageyama’s legs twitched hard as he jerked away from Tsukishima’s face and he had a horrified look on his face. He stood up and almost lost his balance but Tsukishima grabbed his sides to balance himself looking confused and also worried that what he did crossed the line. Kageyama frantically waved his hands didn’t know how to explain this to Tsukishima while moving towards the door and the minute he was outside, he broke into a run. The blonde tried chasing after Kageyama but went he looked towards the street, the other male was nowhere to be seen.

He walked back into his house after a few minutes, adrenaline was still running throughout his body from the intense make out session he had and also from the cold. Something grabbed his attention when he sat back down on the couch. When he looked closer, Kageyama’s necklace was on the floor probably dropped during the frantic moment. He took it and brought it to his room for safekeeping. At least he has a reason to visit the island if Kageyama doesn’t visit him for his necklace soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep up with the pace peeps, I know it’s fast but, yeah.
> 
> This, if you’re interested to know more about [wentletrap](https://www.britannica.com/animal/wentletrap). 
> 
> And let’s see if you can guess all the fairytale references.


	4. Chapter 4

“Any new ideas?” The room went silent as they all looked to the ground, didn’t even have the guts to look at their leader in the eyes. It’s not that the male was a dictator or anything evil, but they all felt guilty. Guilty because they had tried almost everything to make their leader the heir to the throne but nothing works. Even more, they felt that it was injustice to let someone who’s practically a kid take over the kingdom just because of his royal bloodline but not because of his capability.

Oikawa grew up living under the royal spotlight as he was Kageyama’s third cousin, so he knew the King title was never going to be his. But he didn’t give up. He taught himself every single etiquette there is to learn, create vast network across the sea and even had grown up to become quite a magnificent leader when he was elected as the King’s advisor despite him being not that much older than the future king. Everyone was impressed of course, but then Kageyama’s given talents started to bloom and people were not impressed. They were ecstatic, even Oikawa and everyone who was on his side couldn’t deny the prince’s extraordinary talents.

The kid learns quick, too quick and can surpass even those who put years of training to get there. One of those people being Oikawa Tooru himself. Not only that, his speed wasn’t something to look past and being a water creature, speed and strength were looked at highly, and when Kageyama gets crown he’ll have both. Took a while for him to realize that Kageyama is going to be better than him, and yes he was ready to serve him after the coronation. But one day, Kageyama expressed that he didn’t want to rule the kingdom. He believed that there are others who are more capable than him to lead. Of course, his dad was not taking his words to light and choose to ignore it because he believed the person who is the strongest should be the most powerful, and no one is stronger than the royal direct bloodline.

“I’ve got one.” Everyone turned to look at Miya, one of the people who supports Oikawa because they just don’t particularly like Kageyama not for any reason at all. He just doesn’t. Oikawa sighed.

“Please don’t try to poison him again, he’s my cousin.”

“Your _third_ cousin. And I have no idea how he can see through my plan, it was brilliant.” Everyone shook their heads remembering what he did two weeks ago.

_“I look great, right?”_

_“No, you look like some old manatee.”_

_“I’ll take that as a compliment.”_

_“No, I’m serious dude, you’re_ literally _an old manatee. Why a manatee? You can practically transform to something more… I don’t know, not a manatee. How are you gonna approach the prince anyway?”_

_“I have my ways.”_

_“And what exactly are you planning to do to the kid?”_

_“You won’t let me do it if I tell you.”_

_When he walked to the spot where the prince usually hangs about at, Kageyama was seen fiddling with his amulet._

_“Morning, Your Highness.” He jumped slightly when he heard a low gravelly voice coming towards him and tried to smile as he looked at the manatee and greeted him back. Tried to. Because whatever came off was definitely not a smile and it creeped Miya out that he almost bailed._

_“I live down over the west side of the sea near the island, and I heard you like to eat boiled quail eggs. So, here are some. The quails usually build their nest on the island there so it was easy to get them.” Kageyama’s eyes went wide before he suddenly let out a slight yelp. He stumbled backwards as he held his head looking somewhat in pain._

_“Urm, I can’t take those, I apologize but thank you anyway.” Then the young prince dashed out of his sight before Oikawa appeared, about to beat the crap out of whoever it was that dare to hurt his cousin. Before Miya could run away from trouble, Oikawa was already in front of him._

_“What are you doing Miya?”_

_“Oh, you must’ve mistaken me for someone else. I’m not Miya.”_

_“Cut the crap, I know it’s you from miles away. And why manatee?” He grunted and Oikawa saw what he held._

_“What are those?”_

_“...”_

_“Are those poisonous quail eggs?”_

_“...” Oikawa dragged the_ manatee _’s flippers to somewhere secluded._

_“What the hell were you thinking? Did Iwa-chan know what you were gonna do? Do you even know what’s the punishment for attempted assassination of a royal family member? He’s my cousin for god sake!”_

_“Well, you_ did _say anything.” Oikawa rubbed his temple._

_“I said anything to convince the king, hurting his son is not an option you moron.”_

“Yeah, of course. Brilliant. And the manatee, genius idea.” Makki said, not hiding his sarcastic tone, while Oikawa just shook his head.

“See, here’s the thing. I actually figured out why he didn’t take those eggs.” Everyone looked at him curiously, but four pair of eyes went wide, horrified about what Miya was going to share. Before Oikawa could stop him, a voice came bursting through all of their heads.

_Everyone, if you’re asleep or resting, I apologize for the disturbance. But the royal family needs your help. Prince Kageyama is missing and it will be very helpful if all of you go out there and search for him. The person who finds him will be rewarded._

“Hmm, guess the kid finally decided to bail. That’s easier on our acc-

“Everyone move. Find him. Bring him back safely” Since most of those who were supporting Oikawa were the royal guards, they moved instantly to their usual post.

“Miya. Do. Not. Hurt. Him.”

“That’s huge coming from you Oikawa, since out of the two of us, you were closer to hurting him than I ever was.” A blink of an eye and Oikawa was at his nose. Literally.

“Imagine if I was that close to hurt _him_ and got away, what possibility will others actually found your body if I do the same to you?” Oikawa glared at him, giving him a dead serious look and cold shivers ran down Miya’s back as he nodded before swimming away.

“Do you think he knows about the amulet?” Iwaizumi asked while they were looking for the prince.

“I don’t know, I hope not. But I have a bad feeling that he does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I always like to imagine that Oikawa acts like this protective brother to Kags. He will always piss Kags off, but when someone else ever try to hurt his kouhai, he will stare at you with his serious eyes or maybe aim his killer serves at you till you beg on your knees for mercy.
> 
> Seriously sorry for making Miya the bad guy, I didn't know who else to put. And I really didn't want to create an oc. And since we only have a glimpse of him in manga, so his characterization are really free for everyone to venture. But I'm sure he's a sweetheart. Furudate never creates a character in Haikyuu!! for us to hate. At least, I don't.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh no, oh no, oh no.” He saw the cliff and without even glancing at what was below, he jumped. He could feel the tingling sensation on his feet were back as they changed back into tails and as he splashed into the water, he was back to his old self, without any clothes on him and tails instead of legs.

_...bio, please come back honey. Where are you? We’re worried about you._

“Oh shit, how long was I in his house?”

_Mom, hey I’m here. I’m sorry, I-_

_Tobio, thank god, where are you? I’ll get the guards to your place._

_No need I can swim back by myself._

“Kageyama?” He turned to the source of the voice and was confused to see Daichi, the head of guards this out to the shore.

“Daichi-san? What are you doing here?”

“We were looking for you. You were gone for too long. Both Aone and Ushijima went back and told us that you walked away. They expected you to come home by yourself so when you didn’t come home, your parents sent out everyone to find you.”

“Wait, _everyone_?” Daichi nodded, and Kageyama felt bad for worrying his parents and worse of all making the whole kingdom went nuts looking for him. Just the great impression he was trying to make before getting crowned.

“I’m really sorry, I lost track of time. Shit, my dad’s gonna kill me isn’t he.” Daichi tried giving him a reassuring smile as he patted the young prince’s back. “Let’s get you back home for now, we’ll handle your dad when the time comes.” As terrified he was to face his father’s wrath, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for leaving Tsukishima. He seriously didn’t know what had gotten into him kissing the blonde-haired male as if he was stripped from any self-control. He knew he was compulsive but never to that extend. Being with the boy apparently caused his sanity to vanish into thin air. Despite all that, he liked it. He enjoyed the electricity he felt when they touched, he absolutely loved the taste of his lips on him, and man the way Tsukishima said his name did things to him.

As soon as he saw the castle, his heart dropped because his parents were waiting outside, his mother with a worried face while his dad looked like he’s about to explode any second.

“Where were you?”

“My hands were scratched by a cat and the owner of it took me back to his place to tend it. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize the time.” His mother swam towards him and took off the bandage on his hands to take a closer look before hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry mom.” He looked at his dad who was still masking that serious look he has whenever an enemy species comes to sabotage his kingdom. The King then just turned around and went back into the castle without a single word.

“I need to beg for his forgiveness, aren’t I?” His mom looked at him with a sad smile as she nodded her head. She took his face with both her hands and kissed his forehead.

“Go ask Yac-chan to take a look on that injury.”

“It’s nothing mom.”

“Better safe than sorry. And don’t worry about your father. Just apologize, for real this time. And promise you won’t do it again.” They both entered the castle and his mother apparently didn’t notice that Kageyama was battling with himself. He can’t promise he won’t do it again, because he felt the need to see Tsukishima again. But after what he did, he’s probably gonna be grounded until his coronation. He went to the left wing of the castle to meet the healer.

“Hi, Yachi-san. I’m sorry to disturb you this late.”

“Kageyama-kun, it’s fine really. Come on, have a seat and let me take a look at your hands.”

He sat down and reached for his neck before he started panicking as he realized something. Yachi who was humming to heal his hands with her eyes closed, stopped and looked at him.

“What is it Kageyama-kun?”

“My amulet. It's gone. It must've dropped when I, oh shit, it could've drop anywhere. Now, my dad will definitely kill me.” Yachi's eyes went wide.

“Kageyama-kun, what have you been doing when everyone's searching for you.”

“Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. Got my hand scratched by a cat so the owner tended to it.” The healer still looked at him.

“And?”

“And nothing. We talked, well he talked I just gestured around, and I forgot to look at the time.” Yachi was still looking at him expecting more explanation. But as the young prince wasn't going to spill, she sighed before taking a large book sitting on the shelf behind Kageyama. She searched for a page and stopped when she found it.

“Here, my mom made those amulets and one thing I can tell you about it is that it won't just ‘drop’. The binding power behind the silk string itself is strong that even if someone to pull it off, it still wouldn't break. Especially the amulets of the royal family. Unless,” she turned a few pages and read its contents, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yachi-san?” That broke her out of her trance.

“Yeah, sorry. It says here, until you bonded with someone, the current amulet will still be effective. But soon after you did, you and your partner will need a new one, rendering the previous one you own useless and the bind in the string will break.” They both were quiet for a while.

“How _do_ you get bonded with someone?” Yachi scratched her cheeks as she cleared her throat before continuing.

“Urm, well, you mate” Took him a while for realization to hit him before his face flushed and held his hand up.

“Okay I know what you're thinking but I never, haven't mated. Yet. Is there another way for someone to get bonded?”

“Hmm, as you have royal blood flowing through you, I guess there are a few ways, but I’d have to find the book first or ask my mom because I don't know. I could be wrong though. I’ll get back to you tomorrow, right now, let me see your hands.” He held out his hands and Yachi took it before humming a song that peeled off the scab and connected the skin and flesh underneath it. Usually he would be entranced by her power but at the moment his mind was still analyzing her words.

* * *

“Urm, dad can I follow you to the sea today.” He fiddled with his hands as he waited his father to answer his question as the older Tsukishima was about to leave their house.

“Oh Kei, I would love to have you with me. Grab your jacket, I’ll wait for you.” He did as told and they walked to the shore as the waterfront was not that far away from their house. His dad took the chance to catch up with his son, considering his youngest son has always kept to himself, and only talked to them when asked. It was kind of surprising when he wanted to follow him to the sea since the youngest Tsukishima always told them that he was creeped out by the vastness of the sea since he was a kid. Probably because Tsukishima almost drowned when he was 6, and their mother didn’t let any of them go near the water for a few months including her husband.

“Can we go to the island dad?” Tsukishima has been itching to ask the question but waited until the time was right.

“Which island? There’s quite a number of them.” _Damn it, I totally forgot about that._

“Oh yeah. I forgot to ask him.”

“Ask who?”

“A friend, I brought him home last month because Kuro scratched him and he dropped his necklace on his way out. So, I figured it would be nice to give him back since he didn’t come to get it himself.” It has been exactly a month since he met Kageyama and everyday he had this urge to go to the mysterious island but he never actually had the guts to do it. He didn’t even know what he was scared of, probably the sea. But that night, his feet were itching. Even when his mother sent him to get groceries for lunch, he then realized after 10 minutes of walking, he went the opposite way of the grocery mart instead, as he was at the cliff overseeing the water. But now, he figured it was useless because he didn’t know where the other male was living at. He sighed internally, at least he gets to spend some time with his dad.

“Have you considered that maybe he’s not human.” He stopped his track hearing his dad’s question, definitely shocked by it.

“What? Of course he’s human. What do you think he is? A ghost? Akiteru was there too when I brought him home, you can go ask him.” His dad laughed before putting a hand on his shoulder.

“No, I mean, is he possibly a magical creature, say a mermaid?” His hesitation to reply was enough of an answer for the older Tsukishima.

“Ah, so you’ve met one of them I assumed.”

“Wait, so how do you know about this?”

“Because my son, I was a mermaid, well a mer _man_ before I married your mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's kinda late. I have no excuse.
> 
> Btw, tomorrow starts Tsukkikage week, so Imma drowned myself on tumblr and ao3 for new fics and fanarts. Still haven't finish tomorrow's prompt.


	6. Chapter 6

“What? You’re not funny dad.” His dad laughed at him and continued walking, leaving his son behind to catch up to him.

“Wait, you can’t just say that and walk away. Dad!”

“We’ll talk about it when we get on the ship. I’ll show you something.” They walked the rest of the way on silence with Tsukishima’s head filled with so many questions he wanted to ask his dad. He shivered slightly at the breeze, at least he knows he’s not dreaming. When they got there, his mind was blurred from his previous inquiries as he gazed at the water, entangled by the beauty.

“Kei!” He turned around to see his dad with his eyebrows furrowed and a worried face before he looked down. He was shocked to see that he was already ankle-deep in the water, luckily he wore his waterproof boots, at least his feet won’t freeze while they’re on the ship. How did he get into the water? Still, the water calmed him down even when he was still confused by his state. He scooped some of it as he crouched down and a swept of relief washed over him before he smiled at nothing in particular.

He looked back up again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His dad moved his head to the ship, gesturing for him to get on it and he did.

“I was going to show you something, but you’re acting weird. You said he dropped his necklace, can I look at it.” His father held out his hand waiting for his son to give him the object which Tsukishima reluctantly gave it to him. He was also confused why he was protecting it. The look on his dad’s face changed from curious to full on worried as he looked back at him.

“Are you sure this is his necklace?” Tsukishima nodded before continuing.

“Yeah, he showed it to me while he was wearing it. Why, is there something wr-”

“What’s his name?” Tsukishima was surprised by the question causing him to stutter his response.

“What is his name, Kei?”

“Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio.” If he thought his dad looked worried before, he was definitely wrong because his dad went anxious hearing the name.

“D-dad, what’s wrong?”

“Did you have sex with him?”

“What?! No! Why would you ask me that?”

“Then, what _did_ you do?”

“Nothing!”

“Kei, don’t lie to me.”

“We kissed, that’s it. Then he ran away, and he dropped his necklace and I never saw him again. What is this about, you’re worrying me.” His father pulled his hair slightly feeling agitated muttering ‘this is bad’ a couple of times to himself.

“He is the son of the now king of the sea and will be next in line for the throne. Everyone in the higher up of the system has an amulet that they wear around their neck.” He stopped talking as he grabbed something from inside his collar and took it out for Tsukishima to look at. It was another sea shell on a silk string, but not even remotely as impressive as Kageyama. “This amulet is used to keep the wearer safe, so if danger is nearby, the magic bind inside the shell will flow through the wearer’s central system, which is the brain and stimulate a reaction which will cause sudden headache. The magic behind the ‘necklace’ is strong, especially if it’s an amulet of a royal family. As you can see from the shell itself, it’s something that can rarely be found. The only time it stopped working is when the wearer bonded with someone, and in this case, he bonded with you, Kei.”

This was too much. He thought the prince of the sea was a surprising fact, then the amulet, headache, magic, bonded just gave him more headaches. He understood them all but it was too much to process in one time.

“I need to sit down.” He said as he dropped to the floor of the ship, as if his feet could no longer bear the weight of his body.

“I’m sorry son, but that’s not even the worse part yet.” He looked up at his dad before the older Tsukishima sat down in front of him, and reassuringly held his youngest son’s knee.

“Before you continue, can I ask you something?” His dad nodded.

“How do you know all this stuff? Or does everyone underwater know about it?” His dad smiled as he ruffled his curly short blonde hair, something he really hated anyone does to him but right now it felt warm and nice.

“Let’s start with _why_ I have an amulet myself, and you do too, Kei.” He took off Tsukishima’s glasses and turn it to the side before pointing at his initials on the frame.

“There should be something sparkling embedded on your initials, I have been doing them every time you change your glasses. It’s gone now since you are now bonded, the magic has lost, and we’re gonna have to make another one. I have an amulet because I worked inside the castle as the amulet specialist, but then I stumbled upon your mother and we clicked. So, I taught another mermaid who was already working there as the healer, everything I know before I sacrificed my tails for a pair of legs. I still wear them now, because being an amulet specialist is a very dangerous job as you are being targeted by enemies to break the bind in the amulet so they can harm the higher ups, and mostly the royal family. Even as a human, they can still track me down and blackmail me.”

“So, is mom’s necklace also her amulet?” His father nodded. “What’s the amulet on nii-chan then?”

“I put them on his wristwatch.” He scrunched up his face.

“Don’t you think it’s kinda useless to put it there, unlike me, he has a higher probability to take off his watch. I mean, he takes it off every time he plays volleyball. But then again, won’t the both of us will be vulnerable during night when we won’t wear our glasses and watch while we sleep?”

“The house itself has a protection spell casted around it. But, the occurrence of magic on land is far less than in the water. But the magic has been spreading lately, maybe we do have to think of another way to make your amulets. We didn’t want to let you wear seashells on your neck, afraid that it will tickle you.” His face twitched at that as he squinted at his dad.

“Dad.”

“Yeah.”

“If you can make the amulets in watches and initials of my glasses, won’t you be able to do one on a normal locket as well.” His dad blinked a few times.

“Oh yeah. Never thought of that. Yeah, why _didn’t_ I think of that?” He shook his head as his father berated himself for not figuring that out sooner before something crossed his mind.

“Urm dad, I don’t see nii-chan changes his watch every time he kissed Saeko-neesan though.”

“Oh, I’ve already made new ones for him and Saeko but not because they kissed. Bonding usually happens when we first have sexual intercourse. That’s why I asked you that just now. But in your case as Kageyama is a member of the royal family, the bonding requires you to have lip contact or kiss at least three times, but each interval of it must be more than a fortnight.”

“But I have only met him once.”

“Are you sure?” He thought back and immediately remembered when he almost drowned two months ago.

“Okay, so maybe twice. But that’s all.”

“Did you remember you almost drowned when you were 6. What coincidence would it be that he was the one to save you too at that time?”

“A very rare one.”

“Yes, you can look at it like that. Or you can think that maybe you both were made for each other.” He rolled his eyes at that but he could feel his cheeks warmed up at that thought. He was made for Kageyama and the other was made for him. How awfully sappy does that sound.

“I had my suspicions when you appeared on the shore when you were 6, but brushed it off as maybe I was just missing being a mermaid myself, but when the same thing happened 2 months ago, I started thinking that maybe you were rescued by something else from down there.”

“Why have you never told us about it?”

“I waited for the perfect time. I’ve told your brother of course and Saeko, because well they need to know already. And I believe this is the right time for you. I’m sorry for dropping all of this on you at one time. I hope you can comprehend all of it.” He fiddled with his hands.

“No, it’s fine. I think I understand now.” They both stayed on the floor in silence with the sound of waves hitting the side of the ship and harbor, and crickets singing. He turned to look at his dad.

“So, what’s that _so worse than all of this_ thing that you wanted to say before?” His dad looked confused for a second before it morphed back into his worried look.

“Oh shoot, I totally forgot. We-” The ship slammed hard against the harbor making them both stood up to see what had hit them so hard. What they saw horrified them too much as they feet glued themselves on where they were standing, too afraid to even move or even breathe at the sight of a huge octopus the size of approximately 20-storey building in front of their eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

As expected he was on lockdown, and there were guards outside his windows and door 24/7. His dad was still not talking to him making their meal times eerily quiet, even though Kageyama has never been talkative but now the king didn’t even spare him a glance. He did apologize the minute he woke up after that night. But his dad wasn’t taking any of his bullshit anymore, and he was prohibited to even swim above 2000m below surface. However, neither both his parents noticed that he was missing his amulet thanks to his forming ability, basically the ability to form anything just like his clothes when he went to the land. But, he is still in the learning process of that ability since all the things he creates only last for at most 2 hours, 4 if he was focused solely on the object.

The full moon was coming and he’s dying to go to the surface, but that proved to be impossible when his dad put some of the swordfishes as his guards instead of only using the sharks. Making his speed useless against them. He has been swimming in circles inside his room just to get the urge to swim above to tone down a bit. There was a knock on the door that drew his attention, and Aone was out there.

“Yachi-san has called for your presence your highness.” He nodded and of course he was escorted to the healing room where Yachi was engulfed in another book. The healer only noticed his presence when he cleared his throat.

“Ah, yes Kageyama-kun. I think I found the reason why your amulet has fallen off.” She began explaining about the _seal_ of the royal family.

“It’s not just a simple kiss, when you have a lip contact with someone, you basically gave this other creature something of yours, that is the seal because you just shared your ability. Bear in mind once you have a lip contact with someone different before your third kiss, the seal is broken. So, my question here is that, who exactly have you been kissing for the past I guess at least 3 months ago, because the intervals of those contact should be at least 2 weeks, and considering the amulet lost its magic about a month ago, it probably happened before that.” He turned red at the question and mumbled his answer.

“Kageyama-kun, I can’t exactly hear you and I need to know so we can make you another amulet.”

“I kissed a human, when I was gone that night. But I didn’t share any abilities with him, it shouldn’t seal anything.”

“I’ll get back to that human part, before last month, when did you see him?”

“Another month back, he was drowning, so I helped him.”

“ _How_ exactly did you help him?” He closed his eyes as it all started to make sense to him. He gave Tsukishima the ability to breathe underwater before taking him back to the shore. He forgot about that other ability of his since he didn’t use it all that often. He smiled as he remembered he did the same thing when he was 6 years old to also a blonde boy who drowned in the middle of the ocean while he was swimming by himself near the surface. He saw a human did the gesture to another human while he was peeking at the beach, so when he saw the unconscious boy, he did the same thing. When he told his parents about it, they were shocked to have also known about that ability of his since it was a rare gift that for thousands of years were not being given to the royal family. But seemingly that they don’t interact with land creatures that much, he didn’t put it to any use.

“So, I guess we need to find this boy to help create your new amulet.”

“Yeah, I would love to meet him too, but I can’t really swim anywhere near the surface at the moment.” Yachi smiled before she opened her door and let someone in.

“Say hi to Sakusa Kiyoomi, he worked for Oikawa-san and has nothing but good words to tell about this male over here. He is very familiar with magic, spells and potions alike. Care to explain more Sakusa-san.” He swam towards Kageyama and held his hand out for the prince to shake which Kageyama did reluctantly. There was something about this mermaid that made him kinda wary but since he was desperate to see Tsukishima again, he brushed it off as nervous and excitement.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi at your service your highness. Just like Yac-chan explained I work very well with different types of magic, transformation, sleeping, and one that you need is for this _boy_ to come here which is the ability to breathe underwater, am I correct?” He nodded excitedly.

“And I have just the right potion for him. But before that, I need you to come with me and project the image of this human so that I don’t pick up the wrong person.” He followed Sakusa to a back room of the healing room which led them both outside. Kageyama was surprised by the existence of the door since he grew up knowing every single shortcuts and secret tunnels there is inside the building, he guessed he hasn’t explore enough. Yachi sat back at her place, smiling because she has never seen Kageyama’s eyes shone as brightly it did when the possibility of meeting this human again came up. A knock on her door caused her to jump before she gave the permission for whoever that was knocking to come in.

“Hi, evening Yachi-san, do you have a minute. I have a friend here who needed some help, do you mind looking at it.” Oikawa asked.

“Sure Oikawa-san. Oh, and before we start I would just like to thank you for introducing me to Sakusa-san, Kageyama-kun is very happy.” Oikawa shared a confused look with the mermaid next to him.

“Urm, why exactly was he so happy about, if I may know.”

“Ah well, Sakusa-san is going to make a potion that would enable the boy that bonded with Kageyama-kun to breathe underwater. While they meet, I can work on their new amulet.” Oikawa’s eyes went wide at that.

“Wait, Tobio-chan bonded?” Yachi blinked a few times.

“Urm, yes? You were the one that approached me telling that you know about your cousin’s amulet has lost its magic and you know someone that can help.”

“Yachi-san, I never said let alone knew about that, and this guy over here _is_ Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Yachi looked mortified for a second before she swam to the back room to find that the room was empty. The two other mermaids followed her trail and when she stuttered saying that they were both there a second ago, they immediately dashed out of the room.

“I’m gonna guess it’s Miya.”

“I swear, if something happens to Tobio, I will kill him myself.

* * *

“You can sit over there, sorry for the mess.” Kageyama did as told and in front of him was a clear sphere. Sakusa began adding a few ingredients that he didn’t recognize and at the last drop of a purple liquid it let out a small puff before he poured it into a small cup and handed it to Kageyama.

“This liquid potion will connect your thoughts and project it on this sphere here. You only need to think about this boy and you’ll see.” He nodded once and drank the liquid. It left a bitter taste inside his mouth but he clamped his eyes shut and immediately thought of Tsukishima. He opened his eyes after a few seconds and indeed the face of the blonde appeared on it, mesmerizing him of the extraordinary magic.

“Wow, how did you do that, Sakusa-san?” He was getting excited as his lower body starts tingling.

“Ah, your highness, a magician never reveals its secret.” He stood up and started adding a few more ingredients into the potion maker as Kageyama coughed slightly, the bitter taste still hasn’t left his mouth.

“What are you making now?”

“Oh, this is the potion to let him breathe underwater of course.” Kageyama coughed again, hard this time and he had to held his stomach when he realized something was wrong with his tail. He breathed in deeply which was a bad idea because he seemed to lose more oxygen and then he saw his tail changed into a pair of legs without him changing them himself. He looked up to ask for Sakusa’s help but the boy in front of him wasn’t the black curly-haired mermaid that he met earlier. Instead he has blonde undercut and a very disturbing grin on his face as he looked at Kageyama’s transformation.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sakusa-san isn’t on service for today. He had to call in sick, you know the sea is full of germs after all. I’m Miya by the way, Miya Atsumu, pleasure to meet you, _again._ Oops, I think I added a little extra stuff inside that potion of yours, my mistake. Looks like you’re transforming into a human now.” Kageyama closed his eyes to change the legs back into tails but his mind was getting hazy and without thinking twice, he dashed forward surprising Miya, and grabbed the new potion. He didn’t know what it’ll do but it was good enough than drowning and he drank it with that thought in mind.

He was able to breathe normally a few seconds later and looked back at Miya with a deathly stare.

“You have the guts to-” Before he could finish, he felt himself expanding, and few more limbs came out of his body before he turned into red color, and the limbs he had grew suckers. Then he realized he was transforming into a giant octopus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fairytale prompt is tomorrow and hopefully I can end this in one chapter, at most 2. Enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

The small cave Miya brought him to couldn’t contain Kageyama’s expanding body and by seconds the rocks collapsed as the young prince transformed into the eight-legged creature causing quite the vibrations on the floor of the ocean. This of course did not go unnoticed by the creatures nearby who watched in horror at the expanding monster that size was never seen before, and the terrifying looks Kageyama got was not what he wanted. He tried to explain who he really was but the sound he emitted was a loud wail that was doing the exact opposite of what he was trying to do. Instead of calming everyone down, he scared those creatures and soon enough he saw through his peripheral visions the royal guards were surrounding him.

He saw both Ushijima and Aone and tried ‘talking’ again but just as before, another wail that sounded very horrible came out of his mouth and the sharks began attacking him. The royal guards have been given spears that contained powers from lightning bolts granted by his father and yes, now he knew never to mess with a royal guard because the pain of getting stabbed with one of those spears sent him screaming once again. The vibrations of his voice reverberated across the ocean and his eyes went wide at the sudden realization of how the vibration could give the same effect of an underwater earthquake that would quickly create a series of huge ocean waves that would hit the land. Or in order words, the land was in danger of getting a tsunami.

_Tsukishima._

Instinctively, he made use of those huge tentacles of his and swung it, knocking many of the guards out of his way and quickly he swam to the surface. His speed was still working as he began to lose sight of the guards but soon enough the swordfishes were by his side. _Thanks dad, thanks. You just had to appoint the swordfishes as guards at this moment. Now how am I supposed to lose these guys?_

He tried doing the same trick he did earlier against the sharks, but they were too quick and even before his body could stop spinning from the inertia, he felt himself getting poked sharply by his sides and he was in serious pain. Not electrocuted pain, but injured pain and when he looked down, he was starting to bleed from the punctures that the swordfishes had landed on himself. He seriously didn’t have much time to deal with them to save the land, so he ignored them and endured the immense pain that was pounding his flesh. Since he was bleeding out, his began to lose his speed and between his huge size and the number of the quick royal guards attacking him, he calculated that he wasn’t going to make it. These guards were probably given the order to kill the creature that was _rampaging_ and causing _havoc_ by none other than his dad. If only he could tell his da-

Mom!

_Damn it. Mom, please hear me! Please, please, please!_ It doesn’t work like that. His mother’s power is not a two-way communication channel, not until she herself initiated the conversation. But, he prayed to every god there was to pray to that his mother just… contact him.

The surface was not getting closer and he could feel himself on the brink of unconsciousness. The other thing he was very well aware of was the waves that was gaining magnitude coming towards the beach. That was what pushed him to remain conscious but every breath he took and every dash forward to the surface was getting more difficult.

_Tobio? Where are you?_

_Mom! Mom, oh thank god. Make the guards stop-_

_What? No, we’ve received news that a-_

_Mom, listen! It’s me! I’m the octopus! I’m being transformed and I’m badly injured right now. Make them stop! And there’s a tsunami coming towards the land, tell dad to… tell dad…_

He tried. He did, but there goes his last breath and his eyes felt too heavy to stay open. He looked down, and the blue of his octopus’s blood was not that noticeable considering the darkness of the night that engulfed the true sea color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!!! Miss me? Okay, ignore that. Here is the update. Gosh it took forever to think of how I could continue this chapter. So here ya go peeps. Basically forced myself to sit in front of my laptop and closed every other sites that I know would distract me from writing and played an hour rendition of orchestral music to get some inspiration. Hope I make it up for the long wait. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

_Tobio? Tobio!_

“Tobio!!” The Queen was screaming when all she did for the past minute was being quiet as she talked with their son and the King was looking at her with a worried look as he swam fast towards her. Tears were streaming down her face fast.

“Honey, what’s wro-

He was interrupted with a finger held up on his face. _The only person ever to be privileged to do that to the King and not get sentenced to death._ The Queen closed her eyes as she began to _speak_ once again.

_Guards, stop! That’s Tobio. The octopus is Prince Tobio! Stop attacking him!_

Every single pair of eyes of the swordfishes near the surface of the ocean went wide as they saw the now already unconscious octopus. The damage was done but they weren’t giving up and tried to stop the octopus who was still in motion to the surface in order to not let the humans find the enormous creature stranded on the shore. But the octopus’s size and weight weren’t something they could stop as the motion of his earlier swimming brought him towards the surface. Before they knew it, they were at the bay and Kageyama’s body slammed onto what they assumed was the harbor before he slumped onto the beach.

_Your Highness, we might have a problem. There are humans. And-and he’s too big and heavy, we can’t take his body wit-_

_What? What's wrong?_

_I-I think there's a tsunami coming._

* * *

The octopus’s motion didn’t stop as it destroyed the harbor before finally halted at the shore. His senses came back when his father snapped him out of his terrified trance after being shook by his shoulders. They both went to the octopus with an absurd size and something inside of Tsukishima didn’t feel right. Blue liquid was gushing out of multiple puncture wounds on its body but Tsukishima had the urge to hold this creature.

“Kei stop! It might still be alive.” _Good._ For some reason, Tsukishima _wanted_ it to still be alive and he didn’t know exactly why. His legs lead him towards the slumped creature and he knelt before its eyes that was hidden under its lids. Whatever force that always brought him to the sea all those years was the same thing that was moving his hands as it moved forward and touched the octopus’s head.

It started from its eyes, he saw the shine of light as it seeped through its lid and as suddenly as it appeared it became brighter. Both Tsukishima and his father squinted their eyes as the light engulfed the octopus’s whole body before its size decreased and a mermaid appeared in front of their eyes. His body was covered in horrendous bruises with blood stains from similar puncture wound of the previous creature. Tsukishima’s breath hitched when he saw the face he was holding onto and put his head on top of his lap, shocked by the scene in front of him.

“K-Kageyama?” The mermaid didn’t answer him and there were no signs of breathing either. His father quickly went to Kageyama’s other side, checking for pulse, or basically anything to calm his overwhelmed son. The last thing he wanted his son is to experience is the break of a bonded relationship especially by death. He never experienced it before, but he’s witnessed other creatures who were heartbroken by it, but damn it, the pulse was nowhere to be found. His dad forced himself to think of a way to fix the problem at hand. The royal prince cannot be dead, this will bring chaos to the underwater kingdom and he didn’t even want to imagine what will happen to his son.

The amulet!

“Kei, this is a long shot, but we’ve got to try this. I can’t find his pulse, but mermaid’s pulse was always harder to locate. Give me his amulet.” Tsukishima did as told and when his father motioned for him to lift Kageyama’s head, he did and watch as the amulet was being placed on his neck again.

“This is not the usual way to create a permanent amulet, but we can only hope that his royal blood will help him out. Hold my hand.” Tsukishima’s dad took one of his hands while his other hand held onto Kageyama’s chest where the amulet was sitting. He closed his eyes and started chanting some unfamiliar words that Tsukishima assumed was the language used to create these amulets.

Seconds turned into minutes but nothing happened and he was starting to panic. This was ridiculous, he didn’t know the guy, hell he didn’t know he was a mermaid, well he had a hunch but they met like once. His heart shouldn’t feel this heavy and before he knew it, tears started making its way down his face. He couldn’t let go of his father’s hand, but he didn’t want to let go of Kageyama’s face either, so he just let his tears fell onto Kageyama’s head. _Who knows, maybe he just needed some water sprinkled on his face to wake him up._

A flock of birds startled them when they suddenly flew from the forests towards the land and wind started picking up its pace. It was already windy what with the cold season, but this was another kind of breeze. If they thought they were terrified by the humongous octopus before, but when they looked back at the waterfront, the size of the wave coming towards them was even more menacing.

His conscience and his fight or flight responses were battling inside of his own mind. One part was telling him to run while the other part was making him stay because he couldn’t just leave Kageyama alone. Besides, the wave was already there, even if they run, what chances do they have to actually survive.

The wave was getting closer and the proximity of it now gave them a real grasp of the height of the water and there was no way they were going to survive this. He looked down and finally took in the beauty of the mermaid. His tails were a gradient of dark blue and violet, just the perfect color to blend with his deep blue eyes which could not be seen right now. He was injured badly, but somehow, he was still beautiful as if he was in deep sleep. Without thinking twice, he dipped his head lower and kissed Kageyama gently on his lips and shielded the raven-haired’s face from the onslaught of water that will be coming their way.

Tsukishima felt a weight above himself and figured his dad was now shielding the both of them. Not that it would ever stop the water from crushing their way, but human survival kicks in even at the brink of no hope. We always wanted to feel like we did everything we could to stay alive, even when staying alive was no longer a choice.

“I love you Kei.”

“I love you too dad.”

_I came from the sea, guess I’ll be going down with the sea as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finishing this thing, by hook or by crook. So, bear with me.


	10. Chapter 10

Oikawa and Sakusa swam out of the castle as fast as they could to Miya’s cave but when they arrived, the cave was already collapsed and the royal guards were running after a huge octopus. Oikawa could sense that there was something off about the octopus but he wasn’t sure whether it’s something good or something bad. He was about to pursuit the humongous creature when Sakusa held his shoulder and pointed at one specific creature that appeared to be swimming away slowly from the crowd.

They both gave each other a look before following the creature who looked like a very familiar manatee. The fastened their pace and immediately blocked the creature's path to escape.

“I see you’re still going with the manatee look Miya.” Oikawa said as he grabbed the creature’s flipper to make sure it doesn’t try to escape.

“Oh, you’ve mistaken me for-

“Save it. We know it’s you.” Sakusa interrupted his speech and with a snap of his fingers, Miya turned back to his original mermaid form. The two mermaids came closer into his proximity, trapping him exactly there as they both glared at him with deathly looks.

“You do realize you are dead, right? Now where’s Kageyama?” Miya shrugged as he ignored his impending doom.

“What, you didn’t see the octopus the size of titanic while you swam here just now?”

“Wait, what? That was him?” Sakusa screamed at him and Miya had the courage in him to look unimpressed by his tone.

“Look, if it makes you feel better, I wasn’t planning on turning him into an octopus in the first place. He was the one who tackled me and drank the potion I had on my hand. So, no, I didn’t exactly turn him into the monster.” Oikawa has had enough of Miya’s attitude and instead of actually interrogating the mermaid even further, he just dragged him as he swam to the castle. Now Miya knew he was in deep trouble because he was very sure that he will have his head served as a decoration on one of the castle’s wall if the Kageyamas knew what he had done to their son. The mermaid tried struggling his way out of Oikawa’s grasp on his arm but the mermaid turned out to be stronger than he looked. Before he could do anything, Sakusa grabbed his other arm as he casted a cancelling spell on him, rendering his magic useless at the moment.

“You couldn’t possibly think I wouldn’t know what you would attempt to do now, do you Miya? Come on, you basically learned everything you knew from me anyway. So why don’t you just stop struggling and maybe construct your plead now. If you’re lucky, instead of charging you with treason and killing you in front of the whole kingdom, maybe the king would calm the queen down to let you off the other end of death and lock you up in the dungeon for the rest of your life instead.” He could feel the hair on his back stood up at the threat Sakusa just whispered into his ears. Miya already took into account the wrath of everyone when he did what he did if he actually went through with his plan, but he never actually thought that he would ever get caught.

The potion that had Kageyama changed into a human was supposed to also wipe his memory clean and while he transformed himself as a giant octopus, he would leave the royal prince stranded on the shore as he creates a distraction for the whole kingdom long enough for none of them to remember to look for the missing prince. After they had realized what had happened, then it will all be too late and the King and Queen will have no other choice but to crown Oikawa as the next heir. Thinking of it all, he actually forgot that the prince himself also had his own protection squad. Two of them being the ones that were more than happy to escort him to his punishment. And he also forgot that the Queen is far scarier than the King when she gets angry. Now that left him gulping at the thought of the Queen handing him out his punishment.

Struggling was useless because they already arrived at the castle and the both of them dragged Miya straight to the throne room.

“Your Highness, th-

“Oikawa, have you seen Tobio?” The King interrupted Oikawa’s words.

“Yeah my King. Here’s the thing. He’s-

“Tobio!!” They all were shocked to hear a sudden scream from the Queen and the King immediately swam towards her, worry playing on his face but before he could ask her what was wrong, he was stopped. Few seconds have gone by after what they all assumed was the Queen giving orders to someone about something, she opened her eyes and looked at her husband.

“Tobio, it’s Tobio. _He’s_ the octopus and the guards had mistaken him to have caused the chaos and now he’s injured. And oh no- there’s a huge wave coming towards the land. Honey, you’ve gotta do something!” The King just nodded and went his way without hesitation.

The Queen slumped herself down onto her throne as she rubbed her temple slowly, hoping to ease some of the headaches.

“How did this happen?” She muttered to herself, not noticing that there were three other mermaids in there with her.

Sakusa cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the worried mother of the royal prince.

“If I may your highness, I would like to introduce you to Miya Atsumu. The one that had caused this ordeal, or in simpler terms, the one who actually had caused your son to turn into an octopus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody still keeping track of this fic update? I'm seriously sorry if you do. I'm not abandoning it and tbh this chapter has been sitting on my drive for quite a while now, I just don't know whether it should be posted or not. Anyway, I'm going crazy with all my updates right now, so bear with me. Have a nice day peeps.


	11. Chapter 11

Few seconds have gone by but nothing happened, even the gush of wind and the whistling sound of the breeze somehow quieted down. The weight on Tsukishima’s back was lifted when his father looked up to see what exactly had happened which he followed and what they saw in front of them were more shocking than the sight of the humongous octopus few minutes ago. But this time, instead of being terrified for their lives, they were mesmerized by the awe scene displayed in front of them. The giant wave that they saw about to crush onto them few seconds ago was hanging just few feet on top of their heads, not even a single drop of the water dribbled from where it stood tall making the both of them felt dwarf looking at it. There was that, and there was also this translucent bubble that shaped like a dome surrounding the three of them which Tsukishima had induced was the reason as to why the sound from the surroundings were suddenly muffled. Something was protecting them, or maybe… someone.

Tsukishima turned his head back down at the mermaid and the tears in his eyes formed spontaneously as Kageyama’s eyes fluttered open. The exhaustion on the face of the creature was sound and Tsukishima knew he was in serious pain. He was about to say something when his father’s hand on his shoulder interrupted his attempt and he looked at what had caught the elder Tsukishima’s attention.

“Is that…” His father only responded with a nod as they both stared as the wave hanging on top of them that slowly moves back down and connects back with the rest of the ocean before a smaller wave came by, pushing a mermaid to the shore. One look was all it took for Tsukishima to know that it was the King of the Ocean, Kageyama’s father. Of course, the crown was an instant giveaway, but somehow the confidence he held on his shoulder can be sensed from miles away, the composed face of a leader and more importantly how the water calmed down as if bowing down in respect to the ruler of it.

The bubble around them popped as the king’s tail touched the sand and in a blink of an eye, it transformed into a pair of legs. Tsukishima sensed that Kageyama was struggling to move in his arms and help him to sit up. The two Tsukishimas made way for the king as he strides his legs as if he had owned them for as long as he had lived towards the now sitting Kageyama.

The royal prince looked intimidated as his father got down on his knees to look at his injured son. He expected to be yelled at or even worse, his dad turning back around which will show just how disappointed he was at his son but instead a hand was brought up as his dad propped his chin up, giving him no choice but to look at the king deep in his green eyes. What he saw calmed him down as his father smiled before he brought his son in a crushing embrace.

“Ouch… dad, you’re -”

“Sorry, I forgot you’re injured.” He let go of his hold when Kageyama hissed in pain from their earlier hug and looked back down at the damage on his son and held the amulet hanging around the prince’s neck.

“You know this wouldn’t have happened if you just had told us that you lose your amulet, right?” Kageyama looked at his father apologetically.

“You knew, didn’t you?” the elder Kageyama sighed as he smiled.

“Of course I do. That powers of yours aren’t exactly that stable, I had to stop myself from laughing while we eat as you struggled to make sure the amulet you had on you didn’t disappear. But now…” The king looked back at Tsukishima which made every hair on the blonde’s body stood up and Kageyama’s heartbeat picked up its pace, afraid of what his father might do next.

“He looked just like you Tsukishima.” Tsukishima’s father laughed as he put his arm around his son’s shoulder.

“I can’t say the same about you, he looks just like his mother. Kei, this is Kageyama Shunji, King of the Ocean” The blonde mustered the best smile he could and hopefully he doesn’t look as scared as he was feeling right now bowing slightly at the male in front of him.

“Tobio, this is Tsukishima Masaru a very old friend of mine.” The mermaid nodded his head at Tsukishima’s father before wincing at the movement.

“Ah, your mother must be screaming her heads off right now. We should get you back to the Yachis and get you healed. Also, to settle this amulet problem of yours. I guess I could make a bubble around you Kei-kun to take you down to the castle, it can-

“I can make him breath underwater.”

“Yeah, that’ll be easier. You sure it will still work? I mean you’re pretty beat son.” The mermaid shrugged.

“I guess we’ll find out.” One move of the king’s finger, a gush of sea water came towards them and engulfed the two Kageyama as the king transformed back into a majestic looking mermaid with his royal gold tails shining bright reflected under the luminous light of the full moon. The water pushed Kageyama towards Tsukishima.

“Uh, do you wanna come with me to the seabed, Tsukishima?” Red was starting to dust the mermaid’s cheeks and tips of his ears.

He should say no, the seabed is basically where all his nightmares come from. But if the mermaid that has been occupying his sweetest dreams wants to take him there, why would he say no.

“I would love to. But exactly how are you going to make me breath underwater?” Kageyama turned his head and looked at Tsukishima’s father as if asking for permission.

“You’ve bonded with him already your highness, don’t mind me.” Tsukishima on the other hand was getting more confused by the conversation that was taking place in front of him before Kageyama placed a hand on his cheek as he smiled at the blonde and his heart skipped a beat. All the days that had him itching to go to the ocean and see Kageyama again was coming true right now.

“May I?” Tsukishima nodded and as soon as the mermaid’s soft lips touched his, his eyes shut close, forgetting that they had two other spectators around them. The sensation against his mouth was gone faster than he liked but before he could ask for another kiss, Tsukishima got pulled into the water that was embracing the two mermaids. He was shocked of course, and used both his hands to cover his mouth, afraid that he would lose his breath but Kageyama broke him out of his anxiousness as he held his arms and mouthed _breath_ at Tsukishima. The blonde did as told and was surprised that he wasn’t choking water but could breathe normally instead. He chuckled lightly and before he knew it, he was moving, well more like pushed because he wasn’t doing anything. He caught glimpses of a school of swordfishes while they moved fast towards the seabed, and soon enough he saw many other sea creatures.

They were going deeper under the surface and Tsukishima started to panic slightly. A hand slipped into his and Kageyama looked him in the eyes before placing another chaste kiss on his lips.

“Relax, I’m not letting anything bad happen to you. Anyway, only an idiot would try to attack my dad.” Tsukishima smiled, grateful for the assurance as he squeezed the hands on his before moving his head closer to Kageyama to whisper in his ears.

“You have a nice voice by the way.” The red that dusted Kageyama’s face was worth handling every single fiasco he’s been facing these past few months. The royal prince on the other hand, coughed slightly to cover his embarrassment, _not that it was working_.

“Yeah well, I come from the royal family where in ancient times they were known as sirens. So, our voices aren’t exactly something you want to hear. That’s why we’re pretty adamant about it, but centuries have passed I think the siren curse has been lifted. Still, you can never be too safe.” The male next to him went silent which made him turned his head to look at Tsukishima only to find the blonde staring back at him with wide eyes.

“You’re kidding, right? Sirens? What, are we gonna meet Poseidon now too?” Kageyama laughed at that, pitying the human who he just realized was getting a little too much information to swallow at the moment.

“Actually, Kei-kun. I am _technically_ Poseidon.” The King spoke, nonchalantly interrupting their conversation as he swam from in front of them and led the two of them to the sea floor.

“And ... I’ll tell you more about it in another time because you looked like you’re about to puke from all the new information.”

“Yeah, I think that’s wise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading some of your comments, I realized what a horrible human being I am. I know I updated this yesterday but I think it's time for you to know what exactly had happened and maybe just lift the burden off your shoulders from all the anticipation and anxiousness. Of course I wouldn't do anything bad to my two sons. They're just too precious. Angst is not the theme for this fic anyway.
> 
> But I wrote this quite fast, so just tell me if it's confusing, or if it's too fast. Or any mistakes, feel free to point it out. And yeah, I hope you enjoyed that.


	12. Chapter 12

“Ah, is that how you saved me from drowning? _Twice_?” Kageyama nodded confusedly at him.

“Yes, I thought you knew already.”

“Kageyama I didn’t even know you were a mermaid. My dad was the one who told me about you.”

“Sorry, I got grounded, so I can’t exactly swim back to the surface to see you for the past month.” Something caught Tsukishima’s attention as his eyes widen at the sharks surrounding them causing him to move closer towards Kageyama. He was even more shocked when a shark started speaking to him _and_ he understood him.

“Hi there. Uh, I want to apologize to you. You know during the shipwreck, I wasn’t trying to hurt you or anything. I thought you were drowning so I tried pushing you towards the surface. I guess I scared you when I did that.” It’s kinda comical from Tsukishima’s view to see a shark managed to look that sheepish. If he wasn’t too terrified, he would’ve laughed.

“That’s Asahi-san, he’s one of the royal guards. I can vouch on you that he’s good even though he might look scary. But then again, almost every shark looks scary to others.”

“Oh, uh- it’s okay. I’m fine now. Thank you.” They stopped moving and true to the king’s earlier word, they were standing in front of a castle. While Tsukishima was gawking at the marvelous structure, the creatures around him were shocked to see a human among them this deep in the sea.

“Tsukishima, I would love to give you a tour, but I’m not sure how long you can breathe underwater, so we need to get this done quick to get you back on land.” The blonde nodded as he followed them inside and they entered a room where another two mermaids were waiting for the prince which Tsukishima assumed were the healers. Kageyama laid on his back on top of a long flat rock as the elder of the two healers wrapped her long hair around the royal prince’s torso while the one who was about their age dabbed something unrecognizable on the stab wounds on Kageyama’s tails before they started humming simultaneously.

Tsukishima watched in awe when he saw the wounds closed as Kageyama’s flesh moved before it connects and made the skin looked as if it hadn’t been injured in the first place. When they were done, the younger mermaid looked at him with a smile.

“Hi, I’m Yachi Hitoka, this is my mother Yachi Madoka. We’re the healers, which I supposed you already know by now.” He shook the hand she held out to him.

“Hi, I’m Tsukishima Kei and I’m- uh… human.” The mermaid’s eyes widen at that.

“Tsukishima? Does that mean, you’re the son of the mermaid who oversaw the amulets making down here some time ago?” He nodded.

“That’s so amazing, you must introduce him to me sometimes, my mother spoke very highly of him. Have you ev-

“Hitoka, let’s just get their new amulets done first then we can chitchat later.” Yachi nodded as she sheepishly apologized at Tsukishima. Kageyama swam next to Tsukishima after getting the approval from Madoka saying that he was fine.

“Okay you two, here are the collection of seashells for the royal family, yes Tsukishima-kun since you’ve bonded with the prince, you are considered as one. Now, you get to choose which one you would like to wear.” The collection in front of him was very rare indeed and he knew how excited if Saeko-neesan were to get to see one of these. Kageyama didn’t take long as he took hold of one long spiral cut shaped shell that was labeled as the marlin spike. Tsukishima didn’t know what to choose, it’s not that none of them are beautiful, it’s just that he wanted something else and Kageyama somehow could sense his hesitation.

“You can change them later, I’m sure your dad knows how to do it.” Tsukishima looked at him and his eyes went to Kageyama’s neck.

“Can I have your old one instead?” That caught everyone by surprise.

“You want… this one?” Kageyama asked as he held onto the amulet he was wearing.

“Yeah, but you could say no if you don’t feel like it.”

“Can we use an old amulet to create a new one?” Madoka hummed as she thought about the question for a while.

“It’s never been done before, well not that I know off at least, but I don’t see why not.” Kageyama took his amulet off and handed it to the two healers. Yachi took a needle as she drew a drop of blood from Kageyama’s finger and add it into an already prepared solution before going to Tsukishima.

“You’re not afraid of needles or blood, are you?”

“No.”

“Great, uh, may I?” He held out his hand and Yachi did the same to him using a new needle and he watched as the drop of his blood dripped into another set of solution. They both watched attentively as the mermaids put the same ingredients onto two different bowls of their separate blood drop. Another drop of something that has the color of light pink onto the two bowls and it gave out a small puff and the room smelled of roses for an instant. Then they added the two solutions into one big bowl as they stirred the liquid lightly. While the solution was still swirling inside the bowl they attached a silk thread onto the shells they both chose earlier and slowly dipped the necklace inside the bowl.

Nothing happened at first but after a few minutes they could see somehow the necklace absorbed the liquid as the bowl started to dry up from any liquid and the necklace shone. Gently, Yachi took both the now-amulet necklace from the bowl and handed it to Kageyama and Tsukishima.

The two stared at the shells handed to him confusedly as Yachi handed Tsukishima Kageyama’s marlin spike shell, while handing out Kageyama, his old amulet back. “Uh Yachi-san, I think you got confused with our amulets, this is Kageyama’s-

“Ah sorry, I forgot to tell you. Both of you have to put it on one another.” A small _oh_ came out of both of their mouths and a blush started appearing on their faces.

Tsukishima cleared his throat and took Kageyama’s amulet as he faced the mermaid, asking him to turn around which he did and when the clasp of the thread connected after it was placed of Kageyama, it shone even brighter than it did on the bowl. Kageyama took his old amulet and asked Tsukishima to do the same. Again, the same effect took place as the wentletrap hanging around Tsukishima’s neck shone bright even more than when Kageyama had it on. They both couldn’t help the smile forming on their faces as Tsukishima and Kageyama stared back at each other. It’s weird because neither both of them had known one another that long before, but somehow, they felt as if they had known each other for as long as they had lived.          

* * *

“Your Highness, I can explain. I was-

“Save it!” The queen was practically towering over Miya at the moment, even both Oikawa and Sakusa had their spines up straight just because the queen now looked more like an evil witch just about to cast a dying spell over someone. Her usual blue eyes were pooling dark as it widened, staring down on the mermaid that had caused her only son to get injured.

Miya at that moment knew this was it, this will be his ending.

The swing of the door caught everyone by surprise as they were all greeted by the smiling king who swam towards the queen. He took hold of her sides firmly as his grin grew wider.

“He’s safe, well some injuries but he’ll be fine. He’s in the healing room with the Yachis.” The queen noticeably relaxed at that as she dropped front into her husband’s embrace but pushed herself back just as quickly.

“I need to see him.” The king nodded his head as she got out of his grasp. Before she went through the door, he managed to slip an additional information.

“Oh, and there’s a human with him.” She looked confused for a second before she finally understood what the king was referring to. Her heart expanded at the thought of finally being able to see her son again and most probably her future son-in-law.

While everyone had their guards down with the happy news of the royal prince being back and well, Sakusa also unconsciously let down his cancelling spell over Miya which the other mermaid noticed right away. Not expecting anything to have attacked them, all three of the mermaids felt their eyes getting heavier by the second before they all knew what had hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, uhum, wanna guess what disney princess I just referenced to for this chapter. I did it before, but I might have added it too subtly for anyone to see.
> 
> Anyway, because I'm a horrible human being. Thus the cliffhanger.
> 
> Hoped all of you enjoyed that, and I seriously hoped that I didn't make the amulet making process too confusing.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not really a fan of writing (I love reading them tho) about AUs where they don't play volleyball, so yeah. But from the tsukkikageweek prompts given, there will be 2 works that's from alternate universe.
> 
> Comments and feedback are more than welcome because I would love to hear what you think about this.
> 
> Have fun.


End file.
